FIG. 1 shows a carabiner of known type, comprising a body 2 having a generally C-shape, at one end of which is a gate 4 pivoted about an axis 3. Gate 4 is urged by a spring 5 to pivot to its closed position, in which the free end engages the other end of the body. For this purpose, the gate carries a pin 6 which is received in notch 7.
When climbing, a climber must, in order to secure himself, hook a first carabiner la, shown in FIG. 2 to a ring 8 fixed into rock. The first carabiner 1a is connected by a strap to a second carabiner 1b of the same type. To secure himself, the climber must attach a loop of rope 10 to the second carabiner which is normally held in the closed position by a spring associated therewith. For the climber who has only one hand available for this operation, and who often is in an unstable and dangerous position, a maneuver of this kind cannot be executed without difficulty.
The object of the present invention is to provide a carabiner of the type described above, in which the hooking movement of the element to be attached to the carabiner, for example, a loop of rope, is accomplished simply and rapidly, without problems for the user.